Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 May 2016
01:44 is fix 01:44 is 01:44 Ok 01:44 I have spheres on my arena team now 01:44 I want a rematch 01:45 Ok I destroyed him, rekt 01:45 small Now hopefully Gumi doesn't delete my win streak /small 01:46 -,- 01:52 good night 01:53 who wanna raid RC6 ? 01:56 hi both of you 01:56 you came at the same time 01:56 sup strauss 01:56 * Dark Ice Lexida yawns 01:57 that was a nice nap. 01:57 i should be good for a few hours. 01:57 also ey strauss and lin 01:58 weird thing i have a headache tho.. 02:00 nawp. i lost 02:00 Nanjiro slaps hard Lex headache suddenly gone XD 02:00 By the way. what did owen said when you used an iten? 02:01 item* 02:01 "i hate you for using an item"? 02:01 not that.. I forgot tho 02:01 more like " you still use/do blah blah" 02:01 I only did it once.. lol 02:02 when owen deep in meditation. 02:06 To answer your question Light 02:06 "You still rely upon those trinkets?!" 02:06 They are not trinkets 02:06 "You still use rely on those trinkets?!" if im correct 02:07 GDI no cap MM 02:07 * Nyanlime eats a Rainbow Cupcake 02:08 nyan i'v ebeen having terrible twitch games lately 02:10 Thanks 02:10 Oh, JP blatantly said items 02:10 GL is trinkets. huh 02:12 i think so 02:16 oh right, that's the quote 02:16 thanks, Lin and Lex 02:16 yeet. 02:17 R u proud of me 02:17 I got Sirius 02:17 dark 02:18 hello 02:18 Heya Onyx 02:18 hey 02:19 Sirius is really noice good pull (y) 02:19 ...Grammar have failed me 02:19 has* 02:19 :3 02:19 Gotta pull again tho for the Elgif. Might as well. 02:22 I keep crashing on the summon gate 02:22 Can't even get to pull. 02:23 rip 02:23 hi pikachu 02:24 I think Sirius wants me to check him out. 02:24 I 02:24 AM NOT 02:24 A PIKACHU 02:24 Pika Pika Pikachu Thunder Bolt 02:24 XD 02:24 .... 02:24 Joltik 02:25 wtf 02:25 ? 02:25 My 02:25 Sirius isn't in my unit inventory 02:26 Straight to support I go 02:26 weeeeeeeeeeeee 02:27 restart app? 02:30 maybe you summoned sirius with ghost gems 02:30 the ones where if you summon once, the gems don't disappear so you summon again 02:31 ghost gems? Jems Burny ? 02:31 Sirius finally popped up. 02:31 But I still can't use the summon gates again. 02:32 here come dat boi!!! 02:32 Crashes when hitting them from the main menu. 02:32 gates can be glitchy 02:33 I'm glad i got the Premium Support early in its infancy. 02:33 Tbh, the most helpful support I've had from something non-computer tech. 02:36 Princess Monogatari aka Brave Frontier Pop Star Singer XD 02:38 ._. 02:39 But yeah 02:39 I pulled because I saw Sirius 02:39 No regrets 02:39 All profit 02:42 (y) 02:42 Oh my gosh, I just got back from my AP Calc exam 02:43 It was....surprisingly not hard. 02:44 Okay, anyways, I will never fight Shisuhi alone, ever again... 02:44 i want sirius too 02:44 sushi is ez (y) 02:44 http://i.imgur.com/ZX4kwRj.jpg 02:44 Sexy Alyut Harem 02:45 He's relatively easy, provided you know what to do on the stances, but my squad is more on the tanky side 02:45 Darkupls 02:45 Monkee 02:45 I tanked Sushi 02:45 vayre has a lot of Alyut (y) 02:45 good 02:45 other mods are here 02:45 I can leave now 02:45 later guys, wanna go to church 02:45 lol 02:45 Cya 02:45 She has enough 7* Alyut for a football team 02:45 Don't get me wrong, I did defeat "sushi", but with 2 minutes left. 02:45 waow so holy 02:45 holy strauss 02:48 I'm still a Hellhound in Arena 02:48 lol 02:49 Almost an Emperor. 02:54 AND I GET MALBELLE 02:55 (y) 03:00 Guardian. 03:02 You can raise her SBB multiplier to 1000x (Without any Brave Burst Boosts added) just by spamming an infinite SBB. 03:02 Wot 03:04 noice 03:04 meanwhile, I'm sitting on a Ziz and Behemoth 03:04 GUMI 03:04 WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME 03:05 I guess I can't complain tho. Good units. 03:05 you get anyone else? 03:05 Bloody Ruinous Adour Lv2. For my Elgif. 03:05 #ripoff 03:05 :^] 03:06 lel 03:06 ..? 03:07 ? 03:07 GL's getting a guild system soon .-. 03:07 Huh. 03:07 allapp 03:07 apparently* 03:07 rip grammar 03:08 Yes After 8 Tries i Could Auto Trial 007 With only stops to do UBB <3 03:08 Nice 03:09 I gave up doing trials. At least Until I run out of quests. 03:09 quests in Ishgaia reach trial level 03:09 Eze Lead Selena Magress Atro Lance Nyami Friends was My Squad for it. 03:09 ishgria* 03:10 ... 03:10 i cleared most trials in one try. 03:10 ._. 03:10 With a guide. 03:10 I went in blind for some 03:10 since i knew beforehand their mechanics when i did them in GL 03:10 Lol 03:10 but anyways 03:11 Paris and Grahwen first try (y 03:11 (y) * 03:11 I don't think I've gotten to do Trial 5 yet. 03:11 still stuck on Grahwen 03:11 I had averus and mifune on grahwen lel 03:11 averus's sickness refused to proc 03:12 You could say his output that day was... 03:12 Below Averus. 03:13 her 03:13 * Yapboonyew shoots Darku for bad pun 03:13 Also, Nyan would be proud 03:13 * Linathan sees his four Mifunes destroy colo 03:13 ._. 03:13 I don't know 80% of the new units, so there. 03:13 Well more like 75% now. 03:14 no worries, I stopped bothering to remember a lot of the names (y) 03:14 Since I got Sirius and Malbelle 03:14 Wat 03:14 Nyan 03:15 why does Ishgria take so long to get through 03:15 * Nyanlime eats his fish 03:15 Because ish grially long 03:16 Nyan no 03:16 gdi 03:16 Nyan yes 03:16 * Crunchy Fishie (DatA) is eaten 03:16 I don't like how this fish is so bony 03:17 *boney 03:18 so err.. 03:18 ded chat? 03:18 hey Hya 03:18 Hey DatA 03:18 hi data 03:18 HYAAAAAH 03:18 What did the magician say to the fisherman? 03:19 Dunno 03:19 Pick a cod, any cod 03:19 .. 03:19 * Crunchy Fishie (DatA) throws Nyan out the window 03:20 What do you get when you cross a banker with a fish 03:20 A Loan shark 03:20 Nyanpls 03:20 hm.. 03:20 where's the GL exclusive poll? 03:20 hey Mich 03:21 Hey Mich 03:21 What do you call a fish that needs help with his or her vocals? 03:21 ? 03:21 Autotuna 03:21 * Crimson Storm Mich slaps Nyan 03:21 Sorry for saying all these terrible fish jokes 03:22 I feel gill-ty 03:22 :^) 03:22 no you don't 03:22 Not sure about you guys 03:22 But I was bass-king in the glory of these puns. 03:22 let's fin-ish this 03:22 * Rejiti hides 03:23 * Darkusaurus clicks random page 03:23 Bordebegia 03:23 The puns killed that person 03:23 I remember this guy 03:24 He sucked. 03:24 Almost always sucked. 03:24 still does 03:25 * Darkusaurus Does it again 03:25 Eva 03:26 I thought he was pretty decent 03:26 He's like a Kuda 03:26 Except instead of attack it's spark 03:27 Pretty sure there were several units who did his job better. 03:27 he was alright until elza came along 03:27 i'm still amazed at the eve sprite i made kek 03:28 * Darkusaurus does it one more time 03:28 Trial:001 Good ole memories 03:31 I like Darvan's upgrade. 03:31 woo defeated a guy with 6 Arceuses 03:31 Sad that I don't have him. 03:31 #cheesesquadftw 03:33 His sprite is def cooler. 03:36 7* Darvanshel has no Body and Legs Arms 03:37 Yahooooooo 03:38 Googleeeeeeee 03:38 suddenly all the mods died 03:38 fmlfmlfmlfmlfmlfmlfml 03:39 rip mods 03:39 http://i.imgur.com/ZxcafDnl.jpg 03:39 Because Yap haven't see it!! 03:39 Rip Maziblux 03:39 but am not kill 03:39 ... uh? 03:40 I mean the link I just shared contained my latest work 03:40 Nanjiro kills Maziblux brutality 03:41 *juno seto angel idol procs* 03:41 wow still alive 03:41 1 hp left 03:41 my favorite part is getting it twice in a row in a selena v selena in colo 03:42 unless eze jumps her before that happens lol 03:43 ...... 03:43 ? 03:43 Yap 03:43 mew 03:43 How was it? 03:43 If you switch ki with to, you get Hikitori http://imgur.com/vCYTeCb 03:44 why isn't your entire team raised hitcount units lol 03:44 Maybe because I don't have 4 hit count units 03:44 Well, um, call me a deficient learner, but, having Darvanshel lead + Ultor/Deimos = C0m @ m3, m8 03:44 (Deficient learner is a euphemism, btw) 03:45 i guess not everyone spent 200+ dollars in this game within 6 months 03:45 How was what? ouo 03:45 Nope 03:45 I spent 0 03:45 for over 2 years 03:45 F2P 03:45 Woot 03:45 none of it was actually my money so woot 03:45 Free to Play or Pay to Play 03:46 *supporting a company intensifies* 03:47 meanwhile, increasing BB level by using fodders 03:47 i actually fuse my fodders now instead of selling because of omni units 03:48 lol i guess yap didn't like ur art 03:48 eh. i still sell some if i ran out of omnis to sp 03:49 sounds like a good reason 03:49 that said i always have 10 crystals ready per element lyl 03:49 lul* 03:49 and i'm just sitting, trying to get more merit points for legend stones 03:49 rip my BF force-closed when im about to go to summon page 03:49 .___. 03:49 i dont use sp fodders bcoz i dont like it 03:49 thats all 03:50 Meanwhile, I spent over an hour, and got 30 SP. 03:50 oooo 03:50 Just from fodder 03:50 Slots for sp lvl 03:50 the icons are circular now? 03:50 yum 03:50 don't eat the circles 03:50 boi 03:50 click the circles 03:50 y 03:51 plot twist 03:51 rolls around the circles 03:51 we become agari.io 03:51 Tap the circles 03:51 boi 03:51 agar.io* 03:51 im on my laptop ;-; 03:51 Play osu with a touchpad 03:51 :^) 03:51 boi 03:52 i played Osu once 03:52 i failed badly 03:52 lol 03:52 rip 03:52 yet im decent at Cytus 03:52 Osu is harder 03:52 i know 03:52 lol 03:52 :^) 03:52 :<( 2016 05 05